Under My Skin
by ladydelirium
Summary: oneshot Jean GreyxEmma Frost. Warning for sex and some ds tones. Sometimes hate leads to the same thing as love.


**Pairing: **Jean Grey-Summers/Emma Frost

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, I believe they belong to Marvel. Tragic isn't it?

**Warning:** Girl!Sex. Some ds tones.

**Notes: **Anything in _italics _is telepathic communication.

_**Under My Skin**_

_Emma, my office._ Now She felt Jean's telepathic voice burn the words into her mind.

_Of course, darling._ She sent back in a telepathic purr edged with something sharper. She left her room, making sure to take her time and strolled nonchalantly down stairs to Jean's office. She entered without knocking, closing the door behind her. Jean looked up from behind the desk but said nothing.

"Did you want something in particular?" Emma asked in a bored voice. Jean stood and walked in front of the desk, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, Emma, I did." Emma raised a perfect eyebrow "I just wanted to ask how many times I've told you to stay away from my husband."

"Hundreds more than necessary, I assure you." Emma replied coolly.

"Then do I need to ask why the message doesn't seem to be getting through?" Jean looked angry now."To much peroxide blocking the way?"

"No need for childishness, Jean." Emma chided with a smirk."You know very well that my hair colour's natural."

"At least something is." Jean snapped. Emma just looked amused at the other woman's irritation.

"If this is about this morning I must say you're over reacting."

"Over reacting to you, the woman who had a psychic affair with my husband, flirting with him non-stop."

"It was nothing but a friendly conversation between colleagues. Stop being so insecure, dear, it isn't becoming." With that Emma turned to leave, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Why do you always have to try and get under my skin?"

"I don't try, darling." And she didn't. Trying would imply that she gave Jean a second thought. "I can't help it if you find yourself so affected by me."

At that Jean quickly crossed the room in several strides of her long legs, blocking Emma's way to the door.

"You're nothing to me." Jean whispered menacingly, her face close to Emma's, her breath hot against Emma's ear.

"Really? I must say, darling, this isn't the behaviour of someone who finds me inconsequential." She tried to step back without looking to obvious about it. Jean followed suit and Emma soon found herself backed up against Jean's desk. She raised her chin haughtily "Jean, if this is what you wanted all along you could have just ask-"

She was cut off by Jean's lips pressing forcefully against her own. Emma knew a kiss could say a thousand things, I love you, I want you, I need you, I own you, you own me. Jean's kiss said I hate you. There was something else there as well but Emma hadn't figured out what it was yet and if Jean didn't want her to find it in her mind Emma knew she wouldn't be able to. Jean's hands moved down Emma's body, sliding over her curves, under her shirt, nails digging in just enough to hurt. Emma's tongue ran over Jean's bottom lip daringly, Emma let out a small gasp as Jean nipped her tongue. Jean's fingers were stroking Emma's inner thigh while Emma tried to support herself with her hands behind her on the desk.

Emma wasn't ashamed to admit, to herself at least, that she got a little hot and bothered every now and then. But a woman like her should not have to be so undignified as to take matters into her own hands. In fact it seemed that Jean's hands were always there when it was convenient. And sometimes when it was not. But Jean had a husband who Emma was sure would be more than happy to take care of her needs and Emma sometimes couldn't help wondering what Jean was getting out of this. These thoughts quickly evaporated as Jean reached down Emma's pants, her fingers getting closer to the ache between Emma's legs and Emma suppressed the urge to moan. Jean pulled back from the kiss and smiled down at Emma with slightly swollen lips. It wasn't a particularly nice smile, a little vicious. It said that she knew just what Emma was thinking. _A little privacy to much to ask for, darling?_

_I can't help it if you're losing control. _Jean's voice was like a match lighting in Emma's mind.

Emma didn't mind playing submissive, in fact she quite enjoyed it, as long as her partner realised that playing was all it was. _Sure it is_ a voice said far in the back of her mind. So far back in fact that Emma wasn't sure if it was Jean's voice or her own. She chose to assume it was Jean. _I only lose control when I want too, dear_. As if proving a point Jean rubbed insistently at Emma's clit through her white lace panties. Emma let out a moan deep in her throat, the lace lightly grazing her skin. Jean moved closer now, forcing Emma to lie with her back pressed firmly against the desk. Jean was straddling her now, Emma could feel what she thought was a stapler digging into her side, Jean couldn't have gone with the old cliche and swipe everything off the desk first could she? No Mrs Grey-Summers had to do everything the hard way. Jean tugged Emma's pants down to her knees, fabric sliding against the friction of skin. Emma arched her back as Jean's long fingers slipped under her panties, Jean's other hand moving over Emma's breasts. Emma knew she was going to come any moment now, throwing back her head, blond hair spilling across the desk behind her head like liquid.

Oh god, she needed to come, she resisted the urge to thrust herself against Jean's fingers. She was so close...but Jean was pulling away, leaving Emma feeling very exposed suddenly. Emma sat up, hair falling in her face so she was looking out through a pale gold curtain. Jean had her back to Emma and appeared to be talking on the phone. Emma hadn't even heard it ring. Jean hung up and headed towards the door.

"Hey!" Emma swung off the desk, not quite as gracefully as as she would have if her pants hadn't been around her ankles. "You're just going to leave me like this?" Jean turned to regard her, Emma was readjusting her clothing and trying to regain her composure.

"Yeah, I am. That was Scott, he needs me and on my list of priorities he's first. You're not even on the list."

Bitch! Emma thought. Jean ignored her if she heard it. Life would be much simpler if Jean would just stay dead for once.

"You'd like that wouldn't you. Then you could sweep in and seduce Scott."

"Don't be silly, darling." Emma replied in a voice like sugar coated arsenic as she breezed passed Jean out the door. "I know good things never last."


End file.
